The Fighter and the Sacrifice
by Jessi Violet - botdf kitty
Summary: Ritsuka has been in love with Soubi since he was 14 and has finally decided to confess to Soubi. What will happen when he tells Soubi that he loves him? I'm not very good at summaries... Rating between T and M. Trying to get ss close to LEMON as I can!
1. Confessions and Changes

**Chapter 1: Confessions and Changes**

**Cookie: Hello and welcome to my first Loveless fan fiction! *Throws confetti* Yay!**

**Ritsuka: Nani? A fan fiction about me and Soubi?**

**Cookie: Yes, your such a cute couple! *Fangirl screams***

**Ritsuka: Ah! Stop yelling! Wait, COUPLE? I'm not with Soubi!**

**Cookie: Oh, yes you are! My fan fiction and you have to deal with it! Besides, you love Soubi anyway, admit it!**

**Ritsuka: I-I... Shut up!**

**Cookie: I don't hear a no...**

**Soubi: I love you Ritsuka.**

**Ritsuka: Will you stop saying that already? *Looks at Cookie* Look what you've done...**

**Cookie: Haha, Don't act like you don't like it... Soubi, please do the disclaimer.**

**Soubi: Cookie does not own the Loveless manga, anime, or its characters. Only Ritsuka owns me.**

**Ritsuka: Stop it already! *Blushes***

**Cookie: On to the story!**

So this is what it feels like to love. To be loved. My life after my brother died as been pure Hell. I have had no one to protect me from my Mother's beatings. I had no one to talk to, no ones shoulder to cry on. I was alone in what seemed like an endless world of Hell...

That is, until _he_ came along. When I met Soubi, I didn't really want anything to do with him. But as the years have passed, I know now how in love with him I am. Wow, I sounded so _cliche!_ As cheesy as it sounded, you get the picture...

I met him at 12 years old. Now 6 years have passed and I'm 18. He has said from the very beginning that he loved me. At first it made me angry. He loved my brother, who never felt the same and only _used_ him. I thought he was trying to _replace_ me. I was sure he couldn't love me as much as he loved Seimei. Well, I was wrong. He did love me, I know that now. For the past 4 years I've known he truely loves me. I've also known for those same 4 years that I have loved him. Now all I think about is him. My personality has completely changed from the brat at 12 to the more mature 18 year old. I think about so many things we can do together, things I _want_ to do with him. Things I know he _wants _to do with me.

I've decided I was going to tell him my feelings today. I had just graduated so I have a lot of time on my hands this summer. I was building up with so many emotions. I was scared, excited, nervous, and happy, all in one! I never feel this way... Even when I'm around Soubi all day I don't feel _this_ way.

I was in his apartment, we were watching a movie. It was romance and I was getting edgy from watching it. _How cliche..._ I looked over to him. I watched as he enjoyed the movie, popping pop corn into his mouth. I watched him chew, watching his jaw move, watching his beautiful lips. I wanted to kiss him right now. I wanted to reach over and-

"Ritsuka, is something the matter?" Soubi asked me. I guess I had been staring at him... oops...

_Yes something is the matter! I'm in love with you! I love you, Soubi!_ I wanted to scream but I knew that would be what the call 'coming off too strong'. "No... It's just..."

"Whats wrong, Ritsuka? You can tell me," Soubi was getting on my nerves now. Yeah I love him but when he is concerned for me, he gets clingy. He now is petting me behind my ear.

_Yeah keep mocking my ears! I don't plan to have them much longer..._ "It's just... just... I-I... I..." Why can't I say it. It's 3 words, "I love you!" Had I just spoken out loud? _Baka baka baka!_

"Nani?" He was suprised.

"Ano... I... I... love you..." I blushed deep red, I could tell because I suddenly felt hot in my face and neck.

"I... love you too..." As many times as he says _I love you_, he is just too suprised by my confession to be his usual self.

"A-are you okay, Soubi?" I asked in a cute tone, I have no idea if I was doing it right because I have absolutely no experience in this sort of thing...

Soubi smiled. "Yes and that was adorable!" Guess it worked... "I was just... suprised is all..."

I smiled up at him, trying to continue being cute. I guess I was better at playing cute than I thought. In fact, it seemd to come all too natrual. "Why were you so suprised?" I asked, bringing a finger to my bottom lip in a sweet and innocent way.

Soubi blushed slightly. "A-ano... You said I love you out of the blue like that. I had no idea you felt that way..."

I giggled. Wait, I _giggled_? What the heck is wrong with me? "I've felt this way for a long time. I've wanted to tell you but I was too scared... Are you mad?" I looked down, still playing the cute card. I couldn't tell if I was over doing it yet, I was just gonna keep going until it got old.

"Of course I'm not mad. I wish you would have told me before now, but I would never be mad at you, Ritsuka, never ever!" He was totally falling for my cuteness. My plan was working!

"Oh, so you wouldn't be mad if I asked you to take my ears?" I asked, grabbing my ears sweetly.

The look on Soubi's face was priceless. His mouth dropped open and his eyes turned huge, while his eybrows shot up so far I couldn't see the anymore. It took him about a minute or two to snap back. "N-nani? What did you just... ask?"

"Please... I need you, Soubi... I need you, please... Take my ears!" My voice suddenly turned from sweet and cute to sexy and seductive.

My plan was working all too well! "R-r...Ritsuka, are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to regret it, you can't take this sort of thing back. Once its done, its done..."

"I know, Soubi... Please, I can't wait for you anymore!" I practically pounced on him. "You know you want to..."

"O-of course I do, I have for a long time... B-but... I just need to know your sure," Soubi was looking really turned on right now.

I looked down at him from my postion above. "Sou-san, please," I was begging him now in the cutest way I could manage.

"S-sou-san?" He was confused because I never call him anything but Soubi. "Is that an order?" He asked. I nodded.

Soubi leaned up and kissed me for the first time. This was my first kiss and I was excited. It was sweet and tender yet powerful and hungry. As we continued kissing, I felt his tongue on my lip. I jumped and made a suprised squeek but then opened my mouth, granting him the entrance he wanted. Leter into the kiss, I moved my hands downward and my fingers slid under his shirt and slowly lifted. I was slightly shaky but luckily he didn't notice as I lifted his shirt up until I had to break the kiss to lift it over his head. I threw the shirt to the floor and looked at his chest. I had never seen him shirtless before... It was wonderful!

As I was distracted by Soubi's chest, he fipped us so he was on top, taking my shirt off. I blushed as he looked at my chest. He was so much more muscular than I was and I was a bit self-concious... He leaned down to kiss me again and we continued...

I woke up in a room that wasn't my own. It was just getting light out and I could see the room almost clearly. I quickly realized where I was. I was in Soubi's room, on his bed. I looked over to my side and saw Soubi asleep with his arm trown over my waist. I turned off my stomach onto my side to face him. He shifted in his sleep and started to stir. After a few seconds his eyes fluttered open and looked at me sleepily.

I smiled at him. "Good morning."

He smiled to me as well. "Good morning, Ritsuka." He hugged me closer to him and kissed me on the forehead.

I giggled. "You know my Mother will kill me when I get home?"

"No she won't."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you will never go back!" He said playfully and hugged me closer and kissed and nibbled at my neck while he tickled my stomach.

"AH! No- NO! S-stop! That- AH!- tickles!" I yelled at him, giggling again. What, have I turned into a girl now?

Soubi stopped and kissed me lightly on the lips. "And I'm rather liking the cuteness."

"Nani?" I asked.

"You were- are- playing cute. I like it. Its so kawaii!" He kissed me again.

"OH! I forgot about that. I guess once I started I was in the zone or something..." I lied. I knew I was still playing cute. I knew all too well. But I liked it too much to stop...

"Well I like it..." Soubi smiled. So I was thinking... You've graduated and we're together now, right?"

I hadn't thought about what would happen next but I wanted to be his boyfriend and him mine. "Yes..."

"Well, I was thinking... You should move in. Or at least try for awhile and see how you like it..." I could tell he was nervous.

"Of course! I'd love to move in with you!" I squeeled and hugged him close.

I leaned back to see him smiling. He leaned down and captured my lips with a kiss. "Thats great, Ritsuka!"

"When did you want me to move in?" I asked. Like I want to live with an abussive mother for the rest of my life...Pff!

"Whenever you like. I wish you didn't have to leave..." He answered.

"Well I better get my stuff while my Mother is still at work. I'll leave a note, I don't want to say goodbye, she'll only hit me more..." I said.

"Is your Mother at work now?" Soubi asked.

"Well yeah, its 7 and she went to work at around 6 so we could go today if you want." I didn't know if he wanted to come with me to get my stuff or not but it was nice to offer, right?

"Alright, we'll go after breakfast," he said with a smile. God, I loved his smile!

"What did you want to eat?" I asked, starting to get up.

Soubi grabbed my wrist and I looked back at him. "You," he said simply. I blushed and he pulled he back.

"A-alright..." I stuttered out.

We finished packing up my belongings around 2 in the afternoon. I expected it to take longer but I didn't think about what I was really taking. I was only taking clothes, my bathroom items, my music, my computer, and my books.

I wiped some sweat from my forehead onto the sleeve of my jacket. "Done..." I turned to Soubi who was standing next to 2 medium sized boxes.

"Make sure you leave a note," Soubi reminded me.

"Oh, right..." I went to the kitchen and took out a notepad and pen from a drawr.

_Mom,_

_You know I love you very much, but I've decided that it was time for me to move out... I've decided to move in with my boyfriend Soubi, which youu haven't met before. Don't freak out! We've known eachother since I was 12 and I know him very well, so please do not worry about me._

_I know it will be difficult for you but just think about it for a second. I want to be happy and live with the one I love so badly it hurts. He asked me to move in with him this morning and I said yes so we did this as soon as possible._

_I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first about this. I love you, Mom._

_-With love, Ritsuka_

I left the note on the table where she would find it when she got home. I shed a tear but hid it before I went back to the door where Soubi waited.

"Did you leave the note?" Soubi asked.

I smiled at him. "Mm-hm!"

He scratched where my ears once were. I had forgotten completely that they were gone until he touched where they used to be. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Yes, lets go."

We carried the boxes of belongings to his apartment. He carried the heavier one with my computer, music, and books, while I carried my clothes. When we reached his apartment, I felt weird. Not bad weird, just weird. I was going to live here now...

"Where do you want the boxes?" Soubi asked, closing the door behind us with his foot.

"Uhh... well this box can go in your room, so I'll take it there. That box... Wherever you have room for a computer, books and CDs." I told him, walking towards his room.

"Alright, I'll put it here and we can unpack it after some lunch," he said.

I came back into the room and we ate lunch before unpacking. We started with my clothes and bathroom items. I put my clothes along with his in his dresser and closet. After that we took my bathroom items to put away. My toothbrush went with his, my shampoo and conditioner(Yes, I use conditioner!), body wash, etc.

"Okay now that done. Lets start on this box," I said, opening the second box. There was a bookshelf where I could put my books and CDs. I put them up and looked for a spot for my computer... _There!_ I would put it on the desk by the window. Luckily there was an outlet for it there and I set it up. "Done!"

"How about some dinner?" I heard Soubi ask from the kitchen. I looked at the clock. _Holy crap!_ It's 7 already...

"Yeah... Time sure went by fast today, huh?" I asked him as I sat down at the counter on a high stool.

Soubi looked up from the miso soup he was making. "Yes, it did. It was because we were packing and unpacking your things all day. Now we can just relax for the rest of the night... Or we can do something else..." He looked over at me with a seductive smile on his face.

I blushed. "N-nani? I-I... I..." I stuttered and my words didn't come out right. I was nervous but didn't know why. I wasn't this nervous last night...

He laughed and came over to me where I sat the stool and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You are so kawaii when you're nervous..." he whispered into my ear, making me shiver from a spark that ran through my body.

"I-I am?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes, you are..." Soubi trailed kisses from my ear to my neck.

"D-don't you need to stir that?" I asked.

Soubi laughed. "Yes, I do. It can wait..." He continued the kisses.

"S-stop..." I said.

He stopped at that. "Is that an order?" He looked disappointed.

"Ano..." I didn't know what to say when I looked at his face like that. "Y-yes but just for right now. We can continue after dinner."

He smiled at me and went back to stirring the miso soup and turned the stove off. He finished and put it in two bowls and set them on the table. We ate and then settled on the couch to watch some TV.

After about 20 minutes of TV, Soubi started kissing me. I looked up and his kisses moved from my neck up to my face and found my lips. I kissed him back with the same force as he had. I moaned when he bit my lip for entrance and I opened my mouth. After about 10 minutes of our make-out session, he leaned back. I whined at him and frowned.

He laughed at my reaction. "Did you want to take this to the bedroom?" he aske. I smiled and nodded eagerly. He picked me up bridal style and carried me off to his-our- bedroom.

**Cookie: So how'd you like it? I promise it will get better... What do you guys think?**

**Ritsuka: ...**

**Cookie: What does that mean?**

**Soubi: He's embarrassed right now... I thought it was wonderful!**

**Cookie: Aww, thank you, Soubi!**

**Ritsuka: *Mumbles* Why did I have to be uke?**

**Cookie: What was that?**

**Ritsuka: Nothing...**

**Cookie: Really? It sounded like you asked why you were uke. Thats because... Well, I don't know. I like it better when your uke...**

**Soubi: I loved it, Cookie!**

**Ritsuka: Of course you did, you were seme...**

**Cookie: Oh, just deal with it!**

**Soubi: Please review if you want more!**


	2. Suprising News

**Chapter 2: Suprising News**

**Cookie: Hello again! *Looks over to Ritsuka***

**Ritsuka: *Sigh* Welcome back to The Fighter and the Sacrifice...**

**Cookie: Do you really hate me that much? *Starts to tear up***

**Ritsuka: ...**

**Cookie: ?**

**Ritsuka: ... No... Its just embarrassing is all...**

**Cookie: Yay! W-wheres Soubi?**

**Ritsuka: *Blushes* Ano... He's very tired...**

**Cookie: From wh- ... Ooohh... Well on that note, please read us in!**

**Ritsuka: Cookie does not own Loveless or any of its characters... She wishes! *Scoffs***

**Cookie: ... I DO! WAAHHHHH! X'(**

I woke up to Soubi looking at me. He smiled as my eyes fluttered open and I smiled back at him. I stretched. "OWW!" I felt pain in the lower back side of me. Yesterday morning I was a bit sore but this morning was painful...

"Are you alright, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Y-yeah... I'm just a little sore," I lied. I was little sore yesterday, this is Hell!

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should have been less rough with you..." Soubi said, taking my chin between his thumb and index finger. He pulled me up some to kiss me.

"N-no! No... It's n-nothing... Don't stop being rough." I realized what I said and blushed. I didn't mean it that way... Or maybe I did... Either way, it was embarrassing!

Soubi laughed. "Is that an order?"

"Yes, it's an order!" I snapped. I enjoyed what we had, I didn't want anything to change.

"Alright... I'm going to make breakfast. You should lay in bed for today." He turned the TV in his room on and gave me the remote. I smiled at him as he left the room in _only _his sleep pants. When he was gone, I flipped onto my back and moaned in slight pain. I sat up, which took a good 3 minutes to get in a position where my back was against the headboard and I sat awkwardly.

Soubi came in with breakfast and I tried to look like I wasn't in any discomfort. "Here you are," he said and layed the food next to me. I reached a hand out to take some food but he grabbed my hand and put it to the bed. "I will feed you today." He smirked at my lightly blushing face. He took something with a chopstick and said, "Open up wide." I opened my mouth and he put the food in. It was delicious!

"Mmm... Soubi, your cooking is wonderful!" I said after finishing the food in my mouth. "Why are you feeding me though? Are you feeling guilty?"

Soubi looked down. "Yes. I feel bad that your in pain because of what I did..."

I was angry! How could he say that. What _he_ did? "First of all, don't feel guilty, it isn't your fault. Second, It was what _we _did. We. You say it like it wasn't my decision, like you forced yourself on me or something..."

"Gomen..." he said to me and fed me more food.

"Stop saying you're sorry, and _thats an order!_" I said.

"Yes, Ritsuka." He continued to feed me until all the food was gone.

"I kinda like you taking care of me like this..." I said blushing.

"Oh, do you now?" He leaned in and kissed me sweetly. It wasn't hot but it was certainly enjoyable.

"Yes. I think you should do it... more often..." I was trying to play cute again. This really was fun after awhile...

"Oh? I should?" He asked.

"Yes, I _order_ you to take care of me all day!" I said in a more seductive tone.

"Then I shall." He climed into bed with me and helped me lay down again. I didn't really need it, I felt less in pain than when I first woke up. We now were watching TV, laying so i was infront of him on my side and he was behind me on his side, hugging me to his chest in a tender way.

At some time, I must have fallen asleep because I woke up later with Soubi still holding me, asleep himself. I turned in his arms and we were chest to chest, I fell back to sleep.

Sometime later, I awoke once more. "Hmm..." I groaned groggily. My eyes were open but still blury. I couldn't see much but I felt Soubi still hugging me to his chest. I snuggled closer to him, burying myself into his chest behind me.

"Oh, your awake," I heard from behind me.

"Ah! Oh, I didn't know you were awake..." I was startled when I heard him speak. I looked up to see him looking down at me.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to scare you." Soubi kissed my cheek.

"No, its okay..." I said.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked me.

I stretched and felt nothing but slight discomfort. "Not really... I think I'll go take a bath though." I scooted away from him and stood infront of him in my boxers. "Did you want to join me?" I asked.

"Of course I would," Soubi stood as well.

We walked to the bathroom and filled up the tub. When the tub was filled, we undressed and climbed in. "Ahh... This feels good..." I said, closing my eyes and leaning my head back on Soubi's chest behind me.

"Yes, it does. I'm glad you are feeling better, Ritsuka. I love you." Soubi told me.

"I just needed to rest is all... Although I've been in bed all day and I'm unclean..." I said, running my hand across his leg beside me.

"A-ah... Yes. You should be cleaned, Ritsuka..." He started to stutter when my hand went to his theigh.

"I'm still rather tired... Sou-san, could you wash me, please?" Okay so the cute routine was my go-to move now... So what? It worked, didn't it?

"Yes, Ritsuka." Soubi looked at me as I turned around to face him. I sat in front of him while he bathed me and I mewed when he touched me everytime...

After our bath, we got dressed and went into the kitchen. Soubi made dinner once again and, of course, it was amazing!

We settled on the couch to watch TV and fell asleep quickly.

We woke up to the door bursting open. It was Natsuo and Youji.

"What do _you_ two want?" I snapped.

"Well aren't we in a good mood today?" Youji asked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"You're so cute when you're angry!" Natsuo said with a smile.

"Ugh... Soubi, make them stop!" I whined.

"Natsuo, Youji! What do you want? Can't you see Ritsuka isn't feeling well today?" Soubi asked in a monotone voice.

"Whats wrong with him?" Natsuo asked.

"None of your damn buisness!" I said under my breath.

"He just has a headache," Soubi lied to them.

"Are you sure it isn't something else? Something that has to do with you two?" Youji asked with a smirk.

"You hentai! What the hell are you implying?" I screamed at him.

"Oh, so I was right? Good. I like being right." Youji said.

"I never said- ugh fine. I don't care. If you must know, me and Soubi recently got together and I have moved in with him. I'm just... a bit wore out and a bit sore, thats all... Happy now?" I was too tired to even care that they knew me and Soubi were an _item_. I didn't care anymore...

"Oh really? You know, I wouldn't have thought you would be uke," Youji said.

"I did. He's just to cute to be seme!" Natsuo said.

"Do you two have any _shame_? I mean really, and- wait... How do you know which one is seme and which is uke?" I yelled.

"We were spying in the bushes. You should really close the blinds. Any freak can walk up and peep at you during the night..." Youji said.

"But! You two were spying on us! That makes you two the freaks, you said so yourselves!" I said.

"No, we know you so it doesn't matter." Natsuo said.

"... YES IT DOES!" I screamed and got up to leave when Soubi grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto his lap.

"Shh, Ritsuka." He kissed me and I felt instantly calm. "Calm down. They just want to get into your head..." He looked over to the two standing shocked. They were shocked at how he could calm me with only a kiss."What _do_ you want?"

They shook their heads. "Oh, yeah! They've created a new Zero. We came to warn you when we found out. We couldn't warn you before but now we can. They look more powerful than the last Zero. We don't know when they are coming, we just found out but it looks like they've been training a long time..." Youji said.

"We have to leave now but please be careful if you do cross them!" Natsuo told us.

"Arigato," Soubi told them and they left.

"Oh great! A new flippin' Zero! Just what we need-" I was cut off by Soubi pulling my face down to kiss him.

"We'll be fine, I promise," Soubi said when he broke the kiss.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**Cookie: Ah... I hope this was better than the last chapter...**

**Ritsuka: Why does there have to be **_**another**_** Zero?**

**Cookie: Because this can't just be romance. It has to have something else. I need a fight or action or something exciting! *Stares off at nothing in the sky, totally zoned out***

**Ritsuka: ...**

**Natsuo & Youji: Finally we appear!**

**Cookie: *Snaps back into reality* What do you mean **_**finally**_**? This is only the second chapter!**

**Ritsuka: **_**Only**_**?**

**Soubi: Ritsuka, think about it. How would it make sense ending at Natsuo and Youji telling us about the new Zero? *Pets Ritsuka on the head***

**Ritsuka: I guess that makes sense...**

**Soubi: Good. *Leans down and kisses Ritsuka***

**Cookie: *Nosebleed* Oh, poopie!**

**All: Poopie?**

**Cookie: I don't cuss...**

**Ritsuka: I cussed a few times in this chapter!**

**Cookie: Well shame on you...**

**Ritsuka: ...**

**Natsuo & Youji: Please review! ^-^**


	3. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 3: Happy Birthday!**

**Cookie: Hey, here is chapter 3, finally...**

**Ritsuka: Whats wrong with you?**

**Cookie: None of your gosh dang business! ... I'm sorry, my head just hurts and I'm trying to wite this because I have a good idea for a chapter... I need to get it down before I forget, DANG!**

**Ritsuka: ... Ano... Gomen...**

**Cookie: ... Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Forgive me! *Hugs Ritsuka* You are way too cute for your own good! KAWAII!**

**Soubi: Cookie... Please, lets start so you don't steal my precious Rits-**

**Ritsuka: SHUT UP!**

**Cookie: Wow... Someone is on their man period today...**

**Ritsuka... WHAT?**

**Cookie: Gahhhhhh! ... I don't own Loveless or its characters. P-please don't hit me, Ritsuka! X'(**

"Good God, Soubi! Its 6 in the effing morning... What do you want from me?" I had been awoken by Soubi kissing my neck.

"Your love," Soubi answered.

"... S-sou-san..." I was speechless. Really, who isn't at 6 in the morning, am I RIGHT? "Wait... you already had '_my love_' last night. It's much to early in the morning for '_my love_'. And is that what we're calling it now?"

"Ritsuka... Please don't be so grumpy..."

"You wanna know why I'm so friggen grumpy?" I asked retorically. "Oh thats right, you woke up, so you already know..."

Soubi wasn't easily hurt. He just smiled at me. "Alright you can sleep. I can wait."

"Damn right you can friggen wait..." I said under my breath. Soubi heard, however, and smirked at my comback.

When I awoke once more, I was in a better mood than before. I stretched and smiled. I threw my arm over Soubi- wait... Where's Soubi? My eyes flew open, Soubi was no where. I looked over to the clock. _12:45_. Crap! Its past noon.

"Soubi?" I called out.

Nothing.

"Soubi?" I called again.

Silence.

I got up and headed to the kitchen. There was a piece of paper on the counter. I walked over and opened the paper.

_Ritsuka,_

_I'm just going to the store. Don't worry, if I'm not back yet then just open the fridge and heat the leftovers from last night to eat for lunch. I'll be back soon._

_Soubi_

Short and to the point. Nice. I walked to the fridge and got out last night's food and heated it before eating. Soubi was still gone... Well thats fine, I'll just watch TV for awhile.

I watched probably 4 animes on TV before Soubi got home. I heard the door open and close and heard him take off his shoes. The clock said 3:30pm. I got up and half ran to the door. "Soubi, I missed you. I woke up and you weren't there!" _When the hell did I get so friggen clingy?_

Soubi laughed. "I just went to the store. I'm sorry if I worried you but I left a note."

"I know but I was worried before I saw the note..." I mumbled.

Soubi sat down the bags and hugged me. "Gomen. I'll make it up to you."

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eye brow. "And just how will you do that?"

Soubi smiled. "By doing this." He picked me up bridal style and carried me off to our room. We kissed the whole way there...

"Ritsuka!" Soubi yelled.

"Sou-san!" We finished some time around 8pm. Oh, we missed dinner...

We caught our breaths before Soubi spoke. "Do... you forgive me?" He asked, still out of breath.

I smiled up at hime and hugged him. "I forgave you about 4 hours ago."

"Is that so?" He kissed my forehead.

"Yes that is so." I giggled. _Again with the giggling? I'm turning into a girl..._ "I love you, Sou-san."

"I love you too, Ritsuka." He pulled back to look at me. "Are you hungry?"

"Uhh, after what we just did, what do you think?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Then I guess you're pretty hungry."

"Exactly!"

We laughed on the way to the kitchen, while making dinner, and eating it. We didn't know what we were laughing at anymore but we still laughed. We finished dinner and Soubi put the dishes in the dishwasher. We sat down and watched a movie. After I watched half the movie, I felt myself dosing off while leaned against Soubi. I put my arms around his waist and thats the last thing I remember before completely passing out.(A/N: After their afternoon, of course hes going to be tired! XD)

I woke up the next morning in bed with Soubi. I looked at the clock. 8am. I rolled over and looked at Soubi's face.

"Sou-san," I said in the cutest, sweetest way I could muster.

"Mmhmm..." Soubi's eyes fluttered open.

I smiled at him. "Good morning, Sou-san."

That earned me a smile from Soubi. He really must like when I play cute with him... "Good morning, " he said as he stretched.

"Happy birthday!" I said before kissing his nose.

"Oh, I forgot about me birthday... Thank you."

"Your 26 today right?" I asked.

"Yeah... Wow, 26... I'm so old!" He said.

"You're not old... Why do you say that?" I asked, completely puzzled.

"Because your 18 and I'm _26_... We have 8 years between us!" He sounded upset by this. I didn't know he had such a problem with our age difference.

"Okay, one, you are _not_ old. Two, so what? Its 8 years. Its not like you _96_! And three, it's your birthday. Be happy!" I said, slightly angry that he was so upset over this. "And besides," I said, back in my cute voice, "I have a present for you."

Soubi up at me as I was suddenly ontop of him, straddling his legs. "What are you doing?" he asked, almost nervously.

"I'm giving you a present for your birthday. What do you think I'm doing? Getting ice cream?" I giggled. (A/N: I'm sorry he giggles so much. I think it just goes with his duty as uke! XD)

I began to kiss him while I slid my hands under his shirt and started to lift it. My mouth pulled away from his while I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere.

"Ritsuka... Why are you doing this?" Soubi's question confused me.

"It's... your birthday present," I answered him honestly.

"I mean... You never do this, I do this..." He was having trouble saying what he wanted.

"Oh, relax! I'll still be uke, just in control." I said with a chuckle.

Soubi sighed. "Fine, we'll see how it goes. But don't do anything you don't want to do."

"Sou-san, if I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't do it. Got it?"

Soubi nodded. I continued with his birthday present.

**Cookie: I'm sorry, I can't write lemon! I just can't do it. I have it in my mind and then it just feels weird to type so I don't... And sorry for the short chapter! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! X'(**

**Ritsuka: Oh thank God! And why do you keep making me so girly?**

**Cookie: One, you're uke. Two, Soubi likes it.**

**Soubi: No complaints!**

**Cookie: And three, my fanfiction, my rules. Fair?**

**Ritsuka: Aww, man!**

**Cookie: Stop copying Jake Long! Thats his thing...**

**Ritsuka: Hey just because Jake Long was your first cartoon crush doesn't mean-**

**Cookie: Ah! No. American Dragon: Jake Long was a great show. I had a crush on Jake when I was little. It is OVER!**

**Ritsuka: No its not...**

**Cookie: It is too!**

**Ritsuka: Then why do you still watch it? And you're singing the song now!**

**Cookie: **_**He's cool. He's fast. Like the frozen sun-**_** No I'm not... SHUT UP!**

**Soubi: Please review so Cookie can write more!**

**Cookie: Thanks for reading! Get back here, twurp! *Chases Ritsuka***


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**** A/N: In the next chapter there **_**WILL**_** be lemons! I promise. I've already wrote it. It should be released within a few minutes of this chapter's entry. Thank you! ****


	5. Ritsuka's Desire

**Chapter 4: Ritsuka's Desire**

**Cookie: Ah! I'm so sorry, I'm sooo totally late! I've been having some stuff going on right now so... yeah...**

**Ritsuka: You forgot about us...**

**Cookie: I swear to GOD I did not forget about you or Soubi! I would never!**

**Ritsuka: Then what was the last thing that happened?**

**Cookie: You were giving Soubi birthday sex!**

**Ritsuka: Crap! I thought you forgot...**

**Soubi: Lets continue where we left off.**

**Cookie: Yay! My next attempt at lemon... wish me luck!**

**Ritsuka: You're gonna suck...**

"Soubi!" I cried before I slumped down on him. "I love you..." I was exausted now.

"I love you too, Ritsuka." He said slightly panting. He stroked my hair for a few moments as we layed in silence catching out breath.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" He sounded confused.

I pulled my head up to look at him. "I wasn't good at all..."

"Yes you were. Why do you think you were bad?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I... I know I wasn't good..."

"Of course you were good. It was the best birthday present you've ever given me."

"Thats because last year I couldn't give you this, we weren't together. All the stuff the past few years was crap. I've wanted to give you this for a long time..." I put my head back on his chest, blushing from embarrassment.

"Ritsuka..." I ignored him. He was just trying to make me feel better. "Please, Ritsuka. Listen. I love you. I've always loved you. And I'm not saying this out of pity. You did... amazing!"

My eyes got huge and blushed even more. "Really?"

"Yes. Why would I lie to you?" He picked my head up and kissed me. "Do you believe me?"

I didn't answer with words, I just kissed him. The kiss was powerful and our tongues twisted with passion. When I pulled away, a long strand of saliva hung off both our toungues. "Yes." I finally answered.

Soubi smiled and I smiled back. "Good." Soubi lifted me off as he gritted his teeth and I grunted as he slid out. He laid me next to him and I felt sleepy. "Are you tired?" he asked.

I felt my eyes flutter a few times. "Umm... Just a... little bit..." My eyes closed and that was the last thing I remember as I drifted off to sleep.

**)O( ... )O( ... )O(**

I awoke to music playing and the smell of food. When I was fully awake, I noticed it was The Who. I didn't understand the English lyrics but I recognized the song Who Are You? because it was my favorite CD from a kid. I'm not much for British rock but... it was always a good album. I memorized all the foreign words too, just didn't know what they meant.

I got out of bed and went to take a shower, humming as I went. As I was in the shower, I remembered last night and how Soubi had said I did a good job and he loved me. I smiled as I washed my body, making sure that I got everywhere. But remembering last night created a small... problem.

"_Shit!_"I said under my breath.

After I had fixed my problem and got out of the shower, I went to the kitchen in only flannel pants, too lazy too get dressed yet.

"Good morning."

"'Morning!" Soubi beamed at me.

"Ugh... Soubi, are you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, perfect!"

"Ah. Your still high from last night's joy ride aren't you?"

He smiled and I took that as an agreement.

I sat down at the stool at the bar. "So... whatcha making?" I asked.

"I made toast, eggs, and bacon. Its really the only thing I can make for breakfast..." He said.

"Mmm..." I was so freaking hungry. Now I know how Soubi feels after being the one to do all the work...

"Ah... how are you feeling...?" Soubi asked, seeming cautious.

"Fine. Why?" I was confused. Was I supposed to _not_ be fine?

"Umm well... we did something new last night and I wanted to know if you were feeling badly."

"Soubi," I said looking him in the eye, "it wasn't anything new really. It was just... a different position is all..." I blushed as I said this.

"Well did you like it?"

I was hesitant. I wasn't sure how to answer. "No." _Crap._

He looked upset. "Oh..."

"I mean, well... I don't like having control so much..." I tried to clarify.

"_Oh..._"

_Damn!_ "Ah... You know what? Why don't we just do things like we normally do? I mean why change? Right?" I responded nervously.

"So you're one of those people that rather be controlled than be _in_ control... That makes a lot of sense..."

"NO! Wait- what? What is that supposed to mean? _'That makes a lot of sense?'_" I asked, slightly offended.

"No I get it now."

"What do you get now?"

Soubi smirked and said, "I have to go to work now. I'll be back around dinner." and left.

What was all that supposed to mean? ...Oh well... It will be forgoten by tonight. I grabbed some breakfast and sat down to watch TV while I ate. Nothing but crap was on... man! I finished breakfast with no TV at all. I washed my dishes and went to get dressed.

When I came out, I did housework and was done by 2pm. It just hit me. I'm like a housewife! Soubi works all day while I clean and cook and everything. When he comes home, we eat, I clean the dishes, watch TV, fool around, and go to bed. _What the hell happened to me?_

I mean its not like I exactly had many plans in life. Since I fell in love with Soubi years ago, I knew that I wanted to be his boyfriend and live with him and everything. But I never thought I would be his freaking _wife_!

Although, it isn't exactly bad. The only thing is, its boring when I'm finished cleaning... Maybe I should try to find something on TV. I sat down and grabbed the remote. I flipped through the channels and found a soap opera. _So I am a wife..._

The show I was watching seemed to be about a gay couple in their 20s or 30s. They were living together and one worked all day and the other stayed at home. _Deja vu..._ But they had a son that they adopted named Yuuki who was a few years old. The man that stayed at home seemed to love being a father and when his boyfriend came home, they were a happy family.

That got me thinking. What is I had a child to love and take care of... No, that was crazy! I'm 18. I can't adopt a child with Soubi! What was I thinking...? Although it might not be such a bad idea...

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted a family. I had always somewhat wanted children, but when I fell in love with Soubi and found out I was gay, I hadn't thought about it since I was younger. I had given that dream up because I knew that I wouldn't be able to have children or get married. But seeing this gay couple having a child made me want children of my own. If I couldn't get married, I would have a child!

**)O( ... )O( ... )O(**

When Soubi got home I had dinner ready.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Uneventful. How was yours?" He smiled at me.

"Eh... Same as usual I guess. I was home alone, bored, missing you..." I blushed at my own words.

"I missed you too." Soubi said, smiling at me in a sweet way. "I'm sorry you were bored though. I guess it would be boring alone at home all day..."

_Perfect. _"Ah, speaking of which..." I looked down at my food. "...I want a baby," I blurted out. My eyes grew huge at my own words. I slowly looked up at Soubi. His eyes were bigger than mine. Oh no, what if he's angry?

His eyes softened and he gave me a weak smile. "Ritsuka... You know that neither of us can bare a child." He's stated the obvious.

"Yeah but... There's always adoption." I said.

"Adoption? Ritsuka... Have you really thought this through? I mean, do you really want a child?" He asked.

I looked at Soubi with sad, hurt eyes. "Soubi..." I started to tear up. "Soubi, I've always wanted children. I just didn't think that would be possible being gay. But then I was watching TV and adoption was brought up and we could always do that!"

Soubi was silent for a long time. "Well... We can try looking for an agency or check newspapers for women who want to put their babies up for adoption..."

I smiled at him. I jumped up and kissed him. "I love you. love you so so much!" I kissed him again, this time more passionately. "Mmhm...Mmmm..."

Soubi picked me up and carried me to our room while kissing. When we got to the bed, he dropped me so I fell onto the soft matress. I looked at him with half lidded eyes and moaned. He started to undo his buttons to his shirt and I sat up more to help him. Once Soubi's shirt was off, he slipped my tee shirt over my head. I undid his pants and slid them down with his boxers. He reached over and pulled my shorts and boxers off and we were both naked, staring at eachother.

Soubi practically jumped ontop of me and started to kiss me. "Mmph... Soubi... Please-AH!" He was starting to prepare me. "N-no... no, Soubi... Ski-p th...at..."

"What?" Soubi asked, huffing.

"Please, I need you..." I pleaded.

There was a short silence before Soubi spoke. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, please!" I was getting impatient.

Soubi looked worried before he agreed silently before he thrust into me. "AH! Sou-mmph..." He kissed me to distract me from the slight pain. "I love you..."

"I love you... too," Soubi panted.

We continued making love until we were close. I felt my stomach clench and my gasps and moans were coming faster. Soubi's breath had picked up and his panting was louder than ever. I knew I couldn't take it much longer.

"Ah... Soubi... I-I'm-" I gasped as it came to an end. Shortly after, Soubi's end came as well. "AH! ...Ahhh..." I moaned for the last time.

As we came down off our high, we collapsed against eachother. "I love you, Ritsuka..." Soubi pulled out and I winced.

"I love you too..." I said before sighing.

"Whats wrong?" Soubi looked at me concerned.

"I'm so happy... We're going to have a child..." I smiled at him.

Soubi returned my smile and said, "You'll be a greath daddy."

"So will you!" I laughed. _So will you..._

**Cookie: I told you I would do lemons! I did it! Well I did my best.**

**Ritsuka: I'm so whiney...**

**Cookie: You said it. Not me.**

**Ritsuka: I'm not really like that... **

**Cookie: Soubi, is Ritsuka that way? Does he beg?**

**Soubi: Yep. He begs every time.**

**Ritsuka: SOUBI!**

**Cookie: Well looks like there will be a child entering the story. But not for a few chapters at least. Next chapter might be a suprise to some of you...**

**Ritsuka: What? I want my baby now!**

**Cookie: But I need to put some action and drama in here or no one will want to read this anymore...**

**Soubi: Good point. Read and review, please!**


End file.
